Abandoned
by Foton Soul
Summary: What if Yuma was abandoned as a baby?


Rain showered through Heartland City like a hurricane. Thunder boomed through the sky as loud as a drum. The citizens had retreated inside their homes to stay out of the rain. However, one woman made this exception.

Mirai Tsukumo was in a grey coat, carrying a bundle. The bundle in her arms started to quietly whimper at the sound of the thunder. The woman kept running through the rain. She had no choice but to give up her child.

Finally, the building Mirai was searching for came into the distance. She ran up to the front porch. Once she was out of the rain, she lowered her hood. Mirai was very beautiful for a young woman. She had long, flowing orange hair, and had scarlet eyes. She placed her bundle on the porch. The woman looked at her baby one last time.

The baby's blanket was lowered. He was asleep, and he was very cute. The baby had tan skin, spiky blue hair, and tiny red-pink hair spikes. He slowly began to open his eyes. The woman looked lovingly into her baby's eyes, as they were the same rich scarlet shade as her own. Tears began to form into her eyes.

Mirai pulled her baby out of his basket and placed him close to her. "Oh, Yuma…. I wish I could keep you and for you to be my baby forever…." she said somberly. "I may not be here when you grow up, or when you walk, but I just want you to know, that I'll always love you, Yuma."

She decided that it was time to let her baby go and live with a family that could care for him. Mirai placed Yuma back in his basket and she placed a note inside the blanket. She got up and knocked at the door. After knocking, Mirai looked at her baby for what may be the very last time.

* * *

A green-haired woman and a little old lady were in the living room watching TV until they heard knocking at their door.

"Eri? What was that sound?" said Yone, placing her tea on the table.

The said woman placed her two-month old daughter in her Yone's arms. "I don't know, I'll go see what that was. It's probably the front door."

Eri wandered to the door. She peered through the eyehole, but didn't see anyone. But, a sound could be heard outside the door. "That's odd, it sounds like a baby is crying. Wait…"

She unlocked the door and looked around the porch. To her surprise, a baby was in front of her. The child was wrapped in a blanket inside a basket and was crying as the rain pounded through the roof. Eri gasped at the sight of the child, "Oh my gosh, poor thing!" She picked up the bundle from the basket and gently rocked the baby. "Did your mother leave you here?" she asked.

The baby whimpered in response.

Eri picked up the basket and she carried the baby in her other arm and went back inside.

* * *

Moments later, Yone, who was rocking her granddaughter to sleep, looked at the bundle in Eri's arms. "Is that a baby?"

Eri nodded in response. "Yeah, this little baby was out by himself in a basket. Wait, there's a note.." She prayed the paper out of the baby's blanket. "To whoever it may concern, I cannot take care of my baby. I wish to care for him, but I am unable to support him. Love him with all your heart and soul. My baby boy is named Yuma," she read out loud.

She looked at the said baby, who was starting to wake up. A mother could not care for her child, and he needed a mother. Eri picked up the baby out of his basket.

"Mom, I think I'm going to keep Yuma," she said firmly.

To Eri's surprise, Yone nodded in agreement. "I think it's a splendid idea! Yuma needs a family, and I think Kotori needs a playmate," she said, gesturing to her baby granddaughter in her arms.

Kotori was a cute baby with grassy-emerald green hair like her mother. In her hair was a tiny red bow wrapped in a small bun. She had huge hazel eyes and looked at the object in her mother's arm in curiosity. "Ga? Ba ga ni me," babbled Kotori, pointing at the baby Yuma.

Eri walked over to her daughter and knelt down so Kotori could see Yuma. "See the baby, sweetie? He's your new brother! His name is Yuma!" she said in a baby talk tone.

Yuma opened his eyes. His red eyes gazed around the room. The pretty lady with orange 'fur' wasn't there. Someone else was there, a green-furred lady. Who was she? Why was she starting at him so much? Yuma started to feel scared about the woman and everything around him. "Ahhhh... AHHH!" he wailed.

Yuma never felt this scared in his life.

END


End file.
